Harry Potter-Evans, une nouvelle vie
by Orion00100
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry Potter, le jeune Héros National est confié à ses grands-parents maternelles et il va grandir entourer de l'amour de ses proches et en connaissant ses origines. Ce simple petit détail changera à à tout jamais le destin de l'Enfant-Qui-Vie. L'univers appartenant à J.K Rowling. Idée de base venant des défis de Draynuy


Lord Voldemort, le nom du mage noir qui faisait trembler le Royaume-Uni depuis plus d'une décennie. Que ce soit du côté de la communauté magique ou non. Et même si ses activités criminels n'avaient pas quittés le territoire britannique, les autres Pays de l'Europe regardaient avec crainte le moment où cette nation insulaire tomberait, car cela signifierait de le Mage Noir lancerait ses troupes sur le continent européen avant de se lancer à la Conquête du Monde. Car sa soif de pouvoir ne se contenterait pas d'une seule Nation.  
Après tout, il prônait la suprématie des sorciers aux sangs Purs. Ses sorciers qui avaient plusieurs générations de sorciers et sorcières dans leurs familles. Il disaient à ses disciples que les Sangs Purs étaient les égaux des anciens rois et reines qui dirigeaient le Monde dans les temps anciens. Et qu'avec lui à leurs têtes, ils pourraient reprendre leurs places légitimes dans le Monde. Ils pourraient, enfin, imposer leurs volontés aux êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les nés-moldus et les moldus à travers la Grande-Bretagne, dans un premier temps, puis dans le monde par la suite.

Mais depuis peu, une ombre planait au-dessus des noires dessins du Mage noir. Une prophétie avait prédis l'arriver d'un être qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre et cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Il s'était enfoncé si loin dans la magie noire qu'il n'avait plus de rédemption possible pour lui et son âme s'il venait à mourir. Il avait brisé tellement de lois sacrées du Monde de la Magie et de la Nature que s'il venait à mourir, son âme serait consumé durant l'éternité dans d'atroce souffrance. Alors pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait une telle menace voir le jour.

Alors ce fut pour cette raison qu'en cette nuit Halloween, ou Samhain dans l'ancien culte, qu'il décida de sceller le destin du Monde en détruisant la seule personne qui pourrait devenir une menace pour lui dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Et il transplana dans le petit village de Godric Hollow's, où les enfants couraient de maisons en maisons pour avoir des sucreries dans des costumes représentant des héros de la littérature moderne, des créatures dites fantastiques pour les moldus.

Godric Hollow's, qui allait être le témoin de l'avènement d'une nouvelle Ère, n'était pas un simple petit village comme on pourrait le croire. En réalité, ils faisaient parti des rares villages du Pays où la population de sorciers étaient supérieur à la moyenne. Ici, il n'était pas rare d'avoir plusieurs familles de sorciers dans une seule et même rue. Après tout, deux-tiers de la population du village était des sorciers ou apparenté sorciers, des personnes ayant des liens avec la communauté magique.

Mais ce village était aussi connu pour d'autres raisons que sa forte population magique. Les livres d'histoires disaient clairement que le fondateur de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor avait vu le jour dans ce village et que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait connu une croissance quelques siècles plutôt. En reconnaissant, les habitant auraient donné son prénom au village, comme marque de gratitude.

Il eut aussi le célèbre Bowman Wright. Un sorcier qui savait enchanter les métaux comme peu de personne. Cet homme fut connu car il fut le Père du Quidditch moderne en inventant le Vif d'Or et cette invention changea les règles due ce sport. Maintenant, un nouveau type de joueur faisait partie des équipes de Quidditch et ils avaient comme but d'attraper l'invention de cette homme, mettant fin au match et donnant cent cinquante points à son équipe au passage.

Il y avait aussi la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell, membre de la très respectable et ancienne famille Peverell. Ce que peut de personne savait c'était que la famille Peverell avait eu une grande importance dans l'histoire dans la communauté magique britannique. Ils faisaient partis des Pères fondateurs de ce qui allait devenir, quelques siècles plus tard, l'actuelle Ministère de la Magie.

Et puis la dernière célébrité en date de ce village n'était autre que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Celui qui avait vaincu le dernier grand mage noir de ce siècle, Gellert Grindelwald. Ce mage qui sema la terreur durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans les communautés magiques et, selon certains historiens, auraient été l'ombre pensante derrière le IIIème Riech du Führer Adolf Hitler, à l'époque de l'Allemagne Nazi.

Malheureusement, le village allait voir une nouvelle page de son histoire s'écrire en cette tragique nuit. Elle serait le théâtre d'un tragédie qui allait briser une famille pour toujours. Elle allait devenir le berceau de l'histoire d'un Héros, d'une Légende et d'un Mythe dans le Monde de la Magie.

Mais en cette nuit d'amusement et de festivité pour les enfants, Lord Voldemort avançait vers son destin. Il pensait qu'il allait enfin devenir ce qu'il avait toujours dû être. Ce qu'il devait être sa place légitime selon lui depuis qu'il avait vu le jour. Car après les événements de cette nuit, nul sorciers et sorcières se dresseraient sur son chemin. Il allait enfin devenir l'égal d'un Dieu et ce jour serait le premier jour de son règne sur l'Humanité. C'est ainsi que les historiens décrieraient cette nuit dans les futurs ouvrages parlant de sa vie.

Et puis il jubilait à l'avance. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'aurait cette famille lorsqu'elle comprendrait qui les avait trahi et que leurs confiances en lui les avaient conduit à la mort. Car le traître serait là lorsqu'il leurs ôterait la vie

Après tout, ils devaient mourir. Ils faisaient partis des rares personnes au Monde à connaître l'un de ses lourds secrets de son passé. Et rien que pour cette raison, ils étaient une menace pour lui. Une menace suffisamment grande pour qu'ils ne soient plus de ce Monde

Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu dès le moment où il franchit le seuil de la demeure de ses ennemis. James Charlus Potter, le père de famille et Maître des Lieux, ne semblait pas vouloir mourir. Même s'il avait semblé marquer la surprise, durant quelques secondes, en voyant que celui avait appelé ami et en qui il avait eu confiance les avaient trahi. Il s'était reprit très vite et il avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges de haut niveau.

Certains même des sorts qu'avait lancé James Potter était à la limite de la magie noire. Et d'autres avaient presque réussi à toucher le mage noir qui se dressait devant le chef de la famille Potter. Cela avait impressionné et énervé Lord Voldemort. Mais ce qu'il comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi son adversaire se battait avec une telle rage, alors qu'il savait que sa dernière heure était-là. Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas à genoux pour le supplier de lui d'épargner sa misérable vie? Pourquoi?

James Potter savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre le mage noir qui se trouvait devant lui, après tout, la seule personne qui arrivait à lui tenir tête au jour d'aujourd'hui n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore. Mais il en avait que faire de cela. Comme il ne se souciait plus s'il usait de la magie interdit par le Ministère de la Magie ou pas. La vie de sa femme et de son fils étaient en jeu et il userait de toutes ses connaissances pour leurs permettre de fuir le plus loin possible de cette maison.

Et s'il pouvait prendre le sale rat qui les avait vendu à Voldemort, alors sa mort ne serait pas inutile. Il aurait emporté cette personne qui avait détruit sa famille et ainsi, ce sale traître ne pourrait plus jamais briser une nouvelle famille. Après tout, une personne qui vendait délibérément sa liberté de peur de mourir, n'avait plus le droit de se faire appeler un homme.

Ce combat avait duré bien trop longtemps pour Lord Voldemort. Même s'il avait tué James Potter. Ce dernier avait vendu chèrement sa peau et il lui avait fait perdre plusieurs de ses précieuses minutes à lui le plus grand de tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, le grand et unique Lord Voldemort. Mais il restait encore deux autres personnes à tuer. Lily Potter, né Evans et son fils Harry Potter.  
Ils devaient se trouver à l'étage. Après tout, la bataille qu'il venait d'avoir avait commencé dans l'entrée et le corps sans vie de James Potter se trouvait maintenant dans le salon. Projeter par le sinistre sortilège de la Mort dans cette pièce.

Il monta doucement vers les derniers membres de la famille Potter qui avaient, sûrement, trouvé refuge dans une des chambres. Sa lourde cape frottait sur les marche en bois et il allait ordonner à la personne qui avait trahi les Potter de la surélever, mais il se rendit compte que ce sale rat avait fui. Sûrement lors de son affrontement contre le père de la famille Potter, mais sa couardise serait puni par la suite. Lorsqu'il se représenterait devant lui, une fois qu'il aurait vaincu cette dernière menace.

Lily Potter avait peur. Elle venait de mettre son fils dans son berceau, après s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus transplaner, certainement l'œuvre de Voldemort. Quand elle entendit le bruit lourd d'un corps tomber sur le sol. Et si, son mari avait vaincu le Mage noir, il lui aurait hurlé qu'il était en sécurité. Cela signifiait qu'une chose, c'était ce monstre de mégalomane qui montait à l'étage. Il venait pour les tuer.  
Elle vit la porte de la chambre de son fils voler en éclat et le sourire suffisant sur le visage déformer du mage. Il avait sa baguette tendu vers elle près à lancer ce sortilège qu'il usait tout le temps. Celui qui vous ôtait la vie en une fraction de seconde, le sortilège de la Mort. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se trouvait entre son fils et Voldemort. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas une grande menace pour lui et pourtant, elle restait là sans bouger.

La réaction de Lily Potter, né Evans, troubla Voldemort. Il avait déjà vu des sorciers et des sorcières vendre leurs proches pour survivre. Il en avait vu d'autres fuir les combats laissant des membres de leurs familles derrières pour vivre plus longtemps. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ce faisait Mme Potter en se moment.

Elle ne faisait simplement barrage de son corps pour protéger son fils. Elle était même entrain de le supplier de laisser la vie à Harry et de prendre la sienne en contre partie. Elle voulait se sacrifié pour son fils et ce sentiment fit naître la rage et la colère dans l'esprit du mage noir.

Et ce fut, dans cette accès de fureur, qu'il lança le sortilège de la mort sur Lily Potter. Alors qu'il avait d'autres projets pour elle, mais sa colère actuelle était telle qu'il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il avait planifié. Elle devait mourir. Elle devait disparaître, car elle représentait toutes ses choses qui avaient le don de le mettre en colère.

Sa fureur passa lorsque le corps de la jeune mère tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il la regarda avec le plus grand des mépris. Puis son regard se posa sur le nourrisson. Il toisa l'enfant qui devrait devenir la plus grande menace pour son avenir. Il pensa à toutes les possibilités. Allant même à considérer le fait qu'il pourrait le kidnapper et ainsi le faire devenir son héritier ou l'héritier d'un de ses plus fervents partisans. Transformant cette menace comme une arme contre les forces de Dumbledore et son maudit Ordre qui s'opposaient à sa volonté.  
Mais le doute qu'il le puisse le trahir un jour rester dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas donner à cet enfant les connaissances qui pourraient utiliser contre lui. Alors, cela ne laissait qu'une seule solution, sa mort et avec elle, la disparition de la famille Potter et tous les espoirs de la Lumière.

Il brandit sa baguette vers le jeune Harry Potter, prononça la formule magique et un éclair de jade alla vers l'enfant. Tout ce qui eux lieu après cela, ce passa au ralenti dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il vit la trajectoire de son sortilège. Il put le voir frapper le front de l'enfant de quinze mois qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Enfant qui ne semblait pas connaître la peur. Il vit sortilège faire une marque en forme d'éclair sur le nourrisson, avant de le voir revenir vers lui à très grande vitesse. Il vit l'éclair de jade le frapper dans le ventre.

Le sombre sortilège fit son œuvre, elle ôta la vie à Lord Voldemort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il connut la peur. Il allait mourir et comme si cette situation n'était pas déjà accès dramatique pour lui, il dut revivre son enfance. Revoir ses années dans cet orphelin, où il était le souffre douleur des plus grands. Revoir ses années à Poudlard, où il apprit à se servir de la magie et où il commença son apprentissage des arcanes sombres. Il revit son ascension en temps que Lord Voldemort et tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié sans le moindre remord pour devenir, selon lui, l'égal des Dieux. Il revécut les années durant lesquels il sema la terreur et la mort dans tout le Pays. Puis il revécut les dernières heures. Celles qu'il venait de passer avant l'attaque sur la demeure des Potter et puis sa chute.

Sa défaite contre un nourrisson âgé de quinze mois. Un enfant qui ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était la magie. Qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait des pouvoirs bien plus importants qu'il ne l'aurait. Cet enfant qui était resté droit devant lui, alors qu'il vit d'innombrables adultes courber l'échine devant lui en le suppliant pour sa vie, tout en pleurant comme des bébés.

Mais surtout, cet enfant qui représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait dans ce monde. Tout ce qu'il voulait voir disparaître. Cet enfant qui était son opposition parfaite, car il était et serait toujours tout ce qu'il ne fut pas et qu'il ne serait jamais. Cet enfant qui représentait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu durant son enfant et même durant sa vie d'adulte. Harry Potter était tout cela et tellement plus encore.

A l'aube du 1er Novembre, le monde de la magie venait de connaître un événement sans précédent. La mort de Lord Voldemort. Ce sorcier que les sorciers avaient peur de nommer venait de périr durant la nuit de Samhain. Vaincu par un nourrisson qui n'avait que quinze mois, alors que ce mage noir venait de prendre la vie de ses deux parents quelques instants plutôt.

L'ensemble des gouvernements européens, qui pensaient clairement que le Royaume-Uni allait perdre cette guerre, furent surpris de la tournure des événements de la nuit qui venait d'avoir lieu. À leurs plus grands soulagements, le pire venait d'être éviter et la menace que représentait le mage noir n'était plus. La guerre connaissait ses derniers jours et les partisans de ce fanatique connaîtrait sûrement le même sort que lui ou ils passeraient le restant de leurs vies dans l'une des cellules de la prison britannique, Azkaban.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là sans rien faire. Ils devaient montrer leurs gratitudes envers le jeune Harry Potter qui avait fait l'impensable. Ils devaient lui montrer leurs reconnaissances, mais ils ne devaient pas le faire chacun de leurs côtés. Ils devaient le faire de façon collectif. Ils devaient réunir les Ministres des pays européens, ainsi que leurs représentant à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Ce fut dans ses circonstances que Millicent Bagnold, Ministre de la Magie britannique depuis moins de deux ans, accompagna Albus Dumbledore au siège européen de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et des Mages _(CISM)_, qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs du Lac Clément.  
Pour accédé à ce lieu prestigieux, les sorciers avaient deux possibilités. Soit ils étaient déjà venu et alors ils pouvaient transplaner à l'aire prévu à cette effet. Soit ils passaient par l'entrée du publique, qui se trouvait sur les berges du lac côté Suisse dans la ville de Genève, non loin du Siège de l'Onu de la ville.

Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à arriver à la salle de réunion et Millicent fut surpris de la présence de ses homologues européens ainsi que de la présence des homologues de Dumbledore. Si les ministres furent tous assis, leurs représentants au CISM se tenaient debout derrière eux, à un pas derrière leurs ministres. Millicent prit place et étant le dernier participant qu'ils attendaient, la réunion commença.

Ce fut le Ministre français qui commença la réunion en énumérant les pertes civils et matérielles qu'ils connaissaient et qui pouvaient être imputés au mage noir. Cette liste concernait principalement le Royaume-Uni et les rares dégâts qui eurent lieu en Europe concernaient les côtes de la France et de la Belgique, les Pays ayant des côtés sur la Manche.  
Puis le ministre allemand se leva. Il regarda toutes les personnes qui se trouvait présente dans la pièce. Il annonça avec sa voix grave et ayant un fort accent:

_ Durant la nuit de Samhain, Vous-Savez-Qui a trouvé la mort lorsqu'il tenta de tuer le jeune Hadrien James Potter, plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter dans le Royaume-Uni. Comment a-t-il réussi à vaincre ce monstre? On ne le sait pas. Comment a-t-il réussi à survivre au sortilège de la Mort? Nous le serons sûrement jamais. Nous ne pourrons qu'émettre des hypothèses sur la raison de sa survie. Personnellement, je n'ai que faire du pourquoi il est encore de ce Monde. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est qu'il soit vivant et qu'il nous a débarrassé de ce monstre mégalomane.

Voici pour les faits qui eurent lieu cette nuit et la raison de notre présence en ce lieu aujourd'hui. Hadrien Potter est devenu un Héros, une Légende dans l'ensemble du Monde de la Magie. Il ne faudra que quelques heures pour voir des mères raconter les exploits de ce jeune Héros à leurs enfants. Pour les rassurer lorsqu'ils auront peur ou simplement pour qu'ils puissent avoir un modèle à suivre. Je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre que certaines familles britanniques, qui ont perdu des êtres chères durant cette guerre, éveillent le jeune Potter au rang de Demi-Dieu.  
Après tout, il fut capable de mettre fin au règne de terreur de ce mage noir. Même vous, Albus Dumbledore, le soi-disant plus grand Mage depuis Merlin avait pu faire cela, sans vous manquez de respect. Car tout le monde, moi y comprit, vous remercie encore de nous avoir débarrasser de Gellert Grindelwald.

Alors, il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que nos communautés comprennent que nous sommes tous reconnaissants envers le jeune Potter. Et la meilleur façon de le faire, selon moi, c'est de lui remettre un prix prestige pour marquer le coups et les esprits de la foule.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous, intervint le Ministre italienne. Je ne doute pas que le Ministre Millicent Bagnold va remettre l'Ordre de Merlin de Première classe au jeune Hadrien Potter, ainsi qu'à ses parents, à titre posthume. Mais nous devons lui remettre un prix montrant que l'Europe, tout entière, le remercie.

_ On pourrait même en créer un prix spécialement pour lui, rajouta le Ministre espagnole. Une médaille en forme d'animal lié à la magie blanche comme une licorne ou un phœnix. C'est ça, la Croix du Phœnix. Cela sonne bien et en même temps, cela montre à tous qu'il a vaincu l'ennemi le plus puissant de cette planète, la Mort elle-même, comme les phœnix font lorsqu'ils se consument avant de renaître. ''

Millicent Bagnold put voir que les autres ministres furent d'accord avec la proposition que venait de faire les Ministres allemand, italien et espagnol. Tous voulaient donner cette nouvelle distinction au jeune Potter pour les services qu'il venait de rendre à la communauté magique. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était obligé de donner l'Ordre de Première classe à Hadrien Potter et à ses parents. Chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire, en premier lieu.

Puis, il repensa au fait de donner cette ordre prestigieux au jeune Héros britannique. Il pourrait clairement faire une déclaration publique, en invitant la presse, pour leurs annoncer sa décision et ainsi, le gouvernement magique du Royaume-Uni reconnaissait officiellement le sacrifice fait par les Potter et le courage de leur jeune fils lorsqu'il se dressa devant le mage noir, avant de le vaincre.

Il pourrait même se servir de cette événement médiatique pour redorées son blason et son image auprès de la population. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait grand chose durant cette guerre. Il avait laissait Dumbledore et Croupton géraient cette histoire. Albus Dumbledore avec son groupe d'auto-défense, donc faisait parti les Potter. Et Bartemius Croupton avait donné l'autorisation aux Aurors de se servir des sortilèges Impardonnables contre les partisans du mage noir.

Albus Dumbledore était resté silencieux depuis le début de cette réunion. Tout allait bien trop vite pour lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, l'Europe magique venait de créer un prix pour le jeune Hadrien Potter et ils commençaient déjà à débattre de comment et quand ils allaient le remettre.

Certes c'était une bonne chose qu'ils se liguent tous derrières l'enfant comme une seule entité, maintenant que la menace était passé. Mais il aurait préféré qu'ils le fassent lors de la monter en puissance de Voldemort, plusieurs années plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de mort et de sacrifice pour cette paix.  
Mais Albus ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil le fait que la communauté magique d'Europe crée une distinction pour le jeune Potter. Cela risquerait de lui poser des problèmes concernant les projets qu'il avait pour l'enfant. Car il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il puisse devenir une personne narcissique, arrogante et imbu de lui-même. Surtout si ses pires craintes étaient vrai.

Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à la volonté des dirigeant de l'Europe sorciers sans que cela soulève des questions auquel il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Pour le ''Plus Grand Bien'', il ne pouvait pas que cela se produise.

La délégation britannique sortit de ses pensées lorsque le Ministre allemand annonça à haute que les détails les plus importants, concernant le jeune Potter et son prix, étaient enfin résolu. Qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'à définir une date pour lui remettre et remercier les derniers membres de sa famille, celle qui s'occuperait de lui maintenant, pour avoir prit la charge d'élever le Héros qu'il était devenu. Ainsi que leurs dirent qu'ils partageaient leurs douleurs pour la perte de James et de Lily Potter.

Une fois cela dit, les délégations de chaque nations européen commencèrent à quitter le bâtiment pour retourner à leurs ministères fois que Millicent Bagnold fut dans son bureau, il ordonna une réunion d'urgence avec ses conseillers pour leurs expliquer la situations et pour qu'il puisse profiter de leurs conseils concernant la meilleur façon de remettre l'Ordre de Merlin sans que la Croix du Phœnix éclipse la distinction britannique.  
Tous les conseillers commençaient à donner leurs avis. Mais le Ministre britannique se rendit compte d'une chose. Il manquait une personne dans ce bureau. La personne qui lui donna de très bons conseils durant cette guerre. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore n'était plus là. Pourtant ils avaient transplané ensemble depuis le siège du CISM au ministère. Alors où se trouvait-il.

Albus Dumbledore avait délaissé le ministre Bagnold après leurs retours sur le territoire britannique. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour agir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que certains membres du gouvernement commence à bouger et qu'ils se mettent à la recherche du jeune Héros Nationale. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait en tête très rapidement, avant que les choses deviennent plus compliqués qu'il ne l'était.  
Albus gardait comme même le sourire. Il avait, facilement, un coup d'avance sur le gouvernement britannique. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort, il avait commençait à bouger ses pièces et il savait, que la lenteur administratif du ministère jouerait pour lui.

Il avait encore quelques heures avant que la première équipe d'aurors se dirigent vers Godric Hollow's pour récupérer le jeune Potter. Ce qui était suffisant pour qu'une personne, qui avait une entière confiance en lui, puisse se rendre sur les lieu et qu'il puisse prendre le nourrisson sur ses ordres. Il devait juste lui donner un point de rendez-vous et le tour serait joué.  
Et puis, si le ministère lui demandait pourquoi il avait caché le jeune Potter loin de la communauté magique, il pourrait toujours leurs dire qu'il craignait les représailles des partisans du Mage noir envers le jeune Hadrien Potter. Après tout, ce n'était à exclure le fait que les fanatiques qui servaient de disciple à Lord Voldemort cherche à se venger de la mort de leur Maître.

Mais Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore faisait cela pour le ''Plus Grand Bien''. Il faisait cela pour que ses projet envers le jeune Potter, ce nourrisson de quinze mois élevé au rang de Légende vivante, puisse se réaliser dans un avenir proche. Pour le ''Plus Grand Bien'' de la Lumière.


End file.
